


somewhere, someway, somehow

by somebraveapollo



Category: Bandits (1997)
Genre: F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 21:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/691729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somebraveapollo/pseuds/somebraveapollo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their first album is titled Für Marie, but it's released as <i>fürmarie</i>, which sounds like a spell rather than a dedication.</p>
            </blockquote>





	somewhere, someway, somehow

**(null)**

The girls' fans have surrounded them, forming an enthusiastic, indefatigable wall. But they're uncoordinated and undisciplined. They shift apart and the back of Ludmilla Nabiba's head is suddenly in Ludwig's line of fire. Her one clean shot.

Ludwig understands crowds. If any of the girls are taken out, the illusion shatters, and the fans - students and housewives, factory workers and homeless kids - will scatter. Ludwig would be promoted and the shame of her department would be forgotten.

She lowers her gun, and sees that Nabiba is once again surrounded. When they reach the ship, she exhales.

 

**eins**

There are boys on the ship, beautiful boys who want to hear her stories, both the true and the almost-true ones.

Angel loves them, and the seabirds and the tequila. The girls play in the evenings, and the crowds are in love with them.

She thinks, we could stay here. Never land, just go from port to port, sing for the fat pensioners and bored students. 

Luna says it's just a different kind of prison. Angel disagrees - there is food here, and air - but if Luna isn't staying, it doesn't matter. Freedom doesn't matter unless they have each other.

 

**zwei**

When they land, Emma has a panic attack.

She is good at hiding them, but Luna - who has always been aware of her breathing - notices. Emma has been hurt in America, and has seen the many cruelties that don't get talked about in Hollywood movies and in love songs. It's not a worse place than any other, but she doesn't have the same belief the other two have, that they could be safe here.

"You're safe with me," Luna says, aggressive and spiteful and frail. Emma nods, melts against her and thinks, _please, let me believe her_.

 

**drei**

Like everything else, Luna's English is broken. She's no good for making record deals. She's no good for anything but music, now that they don't have to fight and flee.

She brings home a dog from her evening walk, a limping young pitbull mix who Emma nurses to health (she has the softest hands). Angel names it Capone, and he stays, because it's their house and there's nobody to tell them no. 

The girls say he loves Luna the most.

"He knows you're the leader," Emma says with a smile, and just this once, Luna doesn't tell her she's wrong.

 

**vier**

Their first album is titled Für Marie, but it's released as _fürmarie_ , which sounds like a spell rather than a dedication. Some fans say it's magical, like a salve against grief and despair. Some fans say it makes them want to cry, or to fuck, or juggle knives. Some fans say they've sold out, but fuck them. Critics say it's an excellent start, and fuck them too. The girls know it's an ending, not a beginning.

"So what now?" Angel asks, when the album is out.

"Anything we want," Luna says. You can't run out of songs, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For alina, again, because she deserves all the happy endings.


End file.
